chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Calendar Girl
Calendar Girl 'is a steamy romance book released on May 16, 2018. Summary ''You have a year to pay off your dad's gambling debt and save your family. You become a high-end escort to earn $1,000,000 — one VIP client a month. Will you be able to resist Mr. January’s charm? Chapters '''Chapter 1: In Love with Love Your family is in danger. To what lengths will you go to save it? How about taking a year off to work for rich and handsome men? Chapter 2: Paired up Like Socks Mr. January is not at all what you expected. Why does someone like him need to hire somebody like you? Chapter 3: Your Debut Your client is trouble, and so are those close to him. It's time to earn your keep ''— but what exactly is your job? '''Chapter 4: Challenge Accepted' The law of the land is not all your client lays down. You're already tempted to break it. Can you last a month? Chapter 5: Mama's Boy Behind every great man there's a mother. Will you stand up to her to defend your honor? Chapter 6: The Lead Role Ocean waves are not the only things you ride. An epic surprise awaits you at an A-list Hollywood party. Chapter 7: The Muse Your employer presents your next assignment. You must decide what matters more — your feelings or your family. Chapter 8: My Girl You're leaving soon, and emotions run high. When an enemy ambushes you, a heartfelt confession ensues. Chapter 9: Six Weeks Hearts break — will you be able to pick up the pieces? Does your "happily ever after" involve putting them back together? Chapter 10: Love on Canvas `''You're ready to start the month off on the right foot when a faux pas makes you stumble into the arms of Mr. February.'' Chapter 11: No Love for Me Being a muse isn't as amusing as you thought. To get to the truth, you bare more than your skin. Chapter 12: Love Thyself To help you find yourself, Monsieur Février gets you to open up and reach deep down. Chapter 13: Forbidden Love Your artist is teaching you to love yourself. Aiden, a model who has no feelings for you, ain't helpin'. Chapter 14: Broken Love Just when you feel your Frenchman has painted you into existence, your boss calls with your next assignment. Chapter 15: Our Love Life imitates art, but it's never picture-perfect. Before you leave for your next gig, your artist unveils the new you ''— on canvas.'' Chapter 16: The Secret In Chicago, you find more than you bargained for. The plan is all cooked up for you — can you pull it off? Chapter 17: The First Supper The Fasanos eat up the stories you feed them. A hot call from a former lover helps take your mind off feeling phony. Chapter 18: It's Raining Guys Hot encounters with old flames leave you hungry for more. You're not exactly the picture of fidelity. Chapter 19: Clothes and Closets You bond with a girl. Together, you talk a man into emancipation — but what about your own freedom? Chapter 20: Everybody's Irish You fear Mr. March's Ma might bite your head off at dinner. You live to drink another night. An admirer of yours crashes the party. Chapter 21: Love on the Menu A VIP guest makes a surprise appearance in time for Mr. March's announcement. Will your client opt for love? Will you? Gallery Calendar Girl Logo.jpg|Former Cover Category:Books Category:Red Hot Romance Category:Audrey Carlan